


Pretty Little Liars: Why

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Series: Pretty Little Liars [6]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Relationships: Danielle Wolfe/Alison Dilaurentis
Series: Pretty Little Liars [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093379





	1. Missing Alison

Alison remained missing, Bernie was now two years old and she was talking in full sentences. She would talk about her mama, we had our first Christmas and new year without Alison, and Bernie kicked off. I managed to calm her down, she just fell asleep in my arms and I rocked her softly. I did a video diary for Alison, she had been missing for a year now and still we had no idea where she was.

As the months passed, it was time for Bernie to start Nursery and though she wanted her mama - she went into Nursery and had an-ok day. She drew a picture of me, her and her her mama, with a lovely bright blue sky and a lovely yellow sun. I smiled warmly as we walked home and we had tea together. Upon arriving home, I did Bernie and me some tea. However, Aria was talking to someone on the phone; _"Yeah, but I told you that my boss put that order in and it has not arrived yet. Ok thank you, bye."_ She said before hanging up and I looked at her, _"You ok Aria?"_ I asked her as she put her phone down in her pocket, _"Yeah, just that stupid company is now saying that the delivery has been made. So Hanna and Emily have gone to double check but Hanna called Spencer and confirmed that no delivery has been made."_ She replied as I nodded.

Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer agreed to look after Ali & Dani's Place, as I looked after Bernie. I gave them each a pay-rise and they were ok with it.


	2. Alison Makes Contact

It was a couple of months later, when I woke up and went downstairs - with a sleepful Bernie in my arms. _"Hello, yeah what's going on? Whoa, ok so what can I do? Right ok, yeah I can do that, ok bye."_ Aria said as I came into the kitchen; _"Is it safe to come into the kitchen?"_ I asked her as she spun round to see me; _"Yeah sure. I'm just gonna go to the bathroom."_ Aria replied as I smiled, _"Ok, I will do you some toast." "Cheers Danielle, your a star."_ Aria responded before darting of upstairs I looked at Bernie and she looked confused too.

About half an hour later, they came downstairs and Spencer held my hands; _"What's going on?"_ I asked as they smiled at me, _"Alison is ok!"_ I looked shocked, _"Wait what?!"_ I responded as Hanna confirmed it. _"Alison is fine, she misses you and Bernie too."_ Then Spencer chimed in, _"Alison wants you to know that she will be home soon, and she can not wait to hold Bernie (she names as her Munchkin)."_ I just smiled at them, but I quickly picked up on that they weren't telling me everything, but I was glad that Alison was ok. _"I would have liked Alison to have called me, so I could hear her voice. Did Alison say if I could ring her?"_ I asked them, as they smiled at me - indicating yes to me.

 _"But you can't video call her, as she has no data."_ Spencer said as I took Bernie out of her high chair and we went upstairs. Bernie was excited, I dialled Alison's number as I sat on the bed with Bernie sitting on my lap.


	3. Speaking With Alison

After a third ring, I heard Alison's voice; _"Hi baby, I miss you and Bernie so much."_

 _"We miss you too babe."_ I replied as Bernie smiled, _"Hi mama!"_ She said to her mama. _"Hi, how is my little munchkin?"_ Alison responded as Bernie smiled, _"Missing you mama, when will you be_ _coming home mama?" "Soon munchkin, just think happy thoughts ok munchkin and I will be home. I can't wait to give you loads of kisses and cuddles munchkin."_ Alison replied.

 _"I can't wait either mama, I love you."_ Bernie said, _"I love you too munchkin and I love mommy too."_ Responded Alison, then we hung up and Bernie seemed that bit happier now she had spoken to her mama, but it didn't to heal her need for a hug from her mama.

In the afternoon, Bernie had a nap as I stayed with her. I took a picture of Bernie snuggled up with her mama's pillow, I sent it Alison, immediately she texted back, _"Bless her, she is missing me xx."_ The text read as I smiled, I texted het back, _"Bernie has been sleeping in our bed, since you left. She does feel that bit more closer to you, but it is not the same of having you here at home and holding her xx."_ I replied, _"I know baby I will be home soon and then I will not be going anywhere again xx."_

Afterwards, we had tea and Alison phoned me; _"Hi gorgeous."_ I said as Bernie got comfortable, then she spoke, _"Mama, I did a picture of me, you and mommy under a bright blue sky with a yellow sun."_ Alison giggled, _"Good girl munchkin, do you have a folder that you can put them lovely pictures in?"_ She asked as Bernie replied, _"Yes mama, and you can have a look inside when you come home mama." "I can't wait munchkin."_


	4. Saying Goodnight

After a while, Bernie yawned and we said goodnight to Alison. After the call had ended, I settled down with Bernie, _"I love you mommy."_ Bernie said sleepy, I smiled warmly; _"I love you too baby."_ I replied before kissing her forehead and I fell asleep with Bernie snuggled into me. The following morning, I woke up and got Bernie ready for school, she was excited to go as she wanted to do another picture. I informed the Nursery that Alison was ok and that she will be home soon. They were happy at the news, they took Bernie into the classroom and they encouraged Bernie to do many drawings which she did.

Bernie had loads of friends, I decided to go to Ali & Dani's Place to help out - while Bernie was at Nursery. The delivery eventually came and I found out that the person who delivered it had actually stolen the order, then put down that the delivery had been made when it hadn't. The company offered me a five-months free of deliveries of any alcohol, I accepted on one condition - I asked the company to fire the delivery man and they agreed. To them, this was a betrayal to the company, they fired him and he was ordered to return the rest of the alcohol to the company. 


	5. Picking Bernie Up

At dinnertime, I went to pick up Bernie from Nursery. My phone rang and it was Alison - smiling as I answered the phone; "Hey babe." I said as she giggled, "Hi , where are you babe?" Alison replied. "I'm at the Nursery picking up Bernie, why babe?" I said waiting for a reply.

"Come round the corner baby!" She said as I came round the corner, "I'm home baby." I quickly hung up and ran over to her. I kissed her passionately as she responded - we stopped for air and I was happy to see her. We held hands as we walked round the corner to wait for Bernie.

Just then, Bernie came running out and Alison picked her up. Alison carried Bernie to the car as we laughed and giggled, Alison spent some time with Bernie - later we got the Christmas video out and I pressed play on it. The video brought tears to Alison's eyes, especially when she heard Bernie's message to her.

Later in the evening, Alison gave Bernie a bath and they played spaces - which was Bernie's favourite bath game. We all settled down for the evening and just spent time together - we were now back as a family of three. Even Bernie seemed happier now that she had her mama back in her life.


	6. The Investigation Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Danielle and Alison spend time together with their daughter - they are unaware of the police investigation.

*Meanwhile at the London Metropolitan P.D*

Tommy and Barbara had just arrived at work, when their boss called after them; "Lynley, Havers my office now!" He said as the pair looked at each other - before following their boss to his office. They sit down in the chairs opposite the desk; "Is everything ok sir?" Tommy asked as he looked worried.

"No Lynley it isn't. For quite sometime now, Mafia gangs have been disappearing all over the world and it seems that the Mafia gangs have been disappearing more in San Francisco. There had been Mafia gangs in Rosewood, the Mafia gangs was mainly run by two Mafia bosses - Philip and Elizabeth Wolfe - who disappeared without a trace. The couple's only daughter, Danielle Wolfe had told the Rosewood police that her parents were on holiday." He pauses for breath.

Tommy looks at the statement, "Did her parents return from their holiday?" His boss looked at him, "No, they never returned and Danielle hasn't reported this to the police." Barbara looked at Tommy, "Either she knows where they are or they are dead Sir." Tommy nodded, "What about any other children?" He asks his boss. "Well there was a son, John Wolfe - but Danielle said that he had left the family home, when she was ten years old and he was twelve years old." "Something had to happened in the family home, in order for John to leave the home and to leave his sister behind." Barbara said as Tommy looked at the file, "According to Danielle, nothing happened in the family home, but she did state that her parents had disapproved of her relationship with her then girlfriend Alison." The boss says to them.

"Let's find out what she isn't telling us." Tommy replied, "I have had a phone call from a DCI Gently and his boss has asked us to work together to solve the cases of the missing Mafia gangs." Replied their boss.

Tommy and Barbara both nodded in agreement, just as they left their boss's office - they agreed to keep their options open in case they needed anything.


End file.
